Histoire d'une vie
by Buckwits
Summary: bon, je suis nulle en resumé donc on va faire vite. ceci est un slash OS. ce n'est vraiment pas sorti comme je le voulais mais je l'ai mise quand meme. Venez lire!


* * *

Allô!

Premièrement cette fic était sensée être un défouloir. Donc, je ne me suis pas relue et ça doit être bourré de fautes. Alors pour les courageux qui sont venu voir ce que j'avais écris, je m'excuse à l'avance.

Au départ je voulais mettre R (mort aux nouveaux rating! ) et faire un magnifique lemon mais, comme rien de ce que j'essais fonctionne, ça n'a pas sorti comme je l'attendais .

Fak ça donne un texte relativement tordu qui en plus mène à rien. mais bon ça c mon avis lisez et faite vous votre propre impression.

Ah! Oui! Tout ceci appartient à la vénéré J.K.R, je ne touche absolument rien de sonnant et trébuchant pour mon « travail » juste les commentaires que vous allez me laisser (s.v.p! j'en ai besoin! (c supposé sonner TRES désespéré la.. :P))

Moi très fatiguée et énervée quand écris ça…. alors compréhension tout le monde!

C'est un One Shot!

(une chance pour vous :P)

* * *

Vie de merde.

Il n'y a rien a ajouter.

Je m'enfonce.

Doucement mais sûrement.

Rien pour me sortir de la grisaille qui m'entoure.

Que du vide.

A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

À l'intérieur parce que je ne ressens rien. En fait, je n'ai jamais ressenti. J'ai toujours agis sous l'injonction de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jamais rien fait seul. Je ne vis/réagis que lorsque je suis poussé à bout.

J'avance toujours à reculons, jamais d'un pied ferme.

À l'extérieur parce que je m'y balance tout simplement. Tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Assis au bastion humide et moussu, les pieds flottants.

Même le ciel est vide. D'étoiles comme de lune.

Un orage va éclaté. Comme je vais finir par le faire.

L'atmosphère lourde de pluie et glauque me prend à la gorge, m'écrase la poitrine, m'étouffe.

Je voudrais dormir. Ne jamais me réveiller. Je haïs les réveils. En même temps que de te sortir des limbes bienfaisantes ils te vomissent au visage ce que tu essayais à tout prix de rejeter, d'éviter. Ah! comme je les haïs.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, grince, m'écorche les nerfs.

Toi aussi je te haïs. Que viens-tu faire ici? Il n'y a rien à voir. Retourne dans ton trou. La où tu as ta place.

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu la pour m'observer? Il n'y a rien à voir. Je ne suis rien. Que de l'air vicié, croupi.

N'avance plus. Tu es trop près du vide. Tu vas tomber.

Toi tu n'as pas le droit de t'éteindre. Tu es trop pétri de lumière pour ça. Tu es l'ange descendu du ciel pour me sauver.

Mais tu arrive trop tard.

Moi je suis éteins depuis trop longtemps pour que ça s'arrange.

Arrête. Tournes moi le dos et vas-t-en. Je ne veux pas voir ton magnifique regard s'assombrir , se couvrir d'orage à ma seule vue.

Ne me touche pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois souillé par mon contact. Je suis si sale, si pourri, si avarié.

Ne nettoies pas le sang qui macule mon visage par tes larmes. Tu n'est pas un foutu phénix. Tu ne peux guérir mon âme, mon être brisé.

Il ne te sert à rien de m'enlever les loques déchirées et gorgées de sang qui me couvrent. Tu ne trouvera absolument rien en dessous, sauf la dépouille/la carcasse de ce que j'étais avant que tout ceci se passe.

Tes mains blanches, élégantes, gracieuses, douces attrapent les miennes décharnées, calleuses, gauches et rêches.

Ne les portent pas à ta bouche, ne les baise pas, elles sont impures. Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour mérité un tel traitement.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont faites. Mais moi je le sais, elles ont égorgées, éviscérées, démembrées, émasculées, torturées.

Qui?

Cet homme, cette bête, cette chose, cette immondice qui m'a fait comme je suis aujourd'hui.

Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu t'avilis à mon contact.

Et ça tu n'a pas le droit, tu es sensé être plus fier que ça nom de dieu! Relève-toi. Reste pur. Éloigne-toi de moi.

Là tu es raisonnable. Tu as enfin compris. Je savais que mon contact te serais trop désagréable, que tu lâcherais prise.

Non.Ca c'est complètement immorale. Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'abaisse pas a mon niveau.

Arrête de déboutonner le col de ta robe. Ne me dévoile pas ton cou d'albâtre, ton torse glabre. Ne t'humilies pas devant moi.

Tu me domine maintenant de ta nudité. Tu te penche jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux d'or soyeux touche mon épiderme.

N'essaie pas de me mettre à ton niveau, laisse-moi à six pieds sous terre.

Fais-moi mal comme je le mérite.

Je veux du mal, pas du bien.

Tu me caresse, je voudrais que tu me griffe.

Tu me lèche, je voudrais que tu me morde.

Tu me fais languir, je voudrais que tu m'achève.

Peu importe ce que tu entreprend, tu veux toujours me contrarier hein?

Tu t'enfonce en moi, je voudrais que tu y aille plus fort/plus loin. Remplis le vide qui est en moi. Fait moi ressentir. Fait moi vivre.

Couvres-moi de ton corps. Fait de toi mon linceul, mon suaire.

Tue. Détruit ce que je suis devenu.

* * *

L'aube trouva deux corps enlacés.

Un brun . Un blond.

Les masques étaient tombés.

L'aristocrate aux yeux de glace pouvait enfin aimer au grand jour.

L'orphelin aux yeux d'émeraudes lui n'avait plus qu'à apprendre à vivre.

fin

* * *

Bon , moi j'ai un peu tendance à trouver ça moche.

Surtout la fin.

Je voudrais bien avoir des commentaires, que vous ayez apprécié ou non.

Ça me ferais du bien.(sérieux je vous vouerai une adoration éternelle )

Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là .

bye


End file.
